Harakiri
by Dmonisa
Summary: Tu canto eterno de un chaman. Sangre fria en la katana de un sicario 'te quiero' escrito a fuego en tu mirar. -Es como el Harakiri en un abrazo.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

**Harakiri.**

Cuantas veces intento huir, luchando con solo correr el riesgo de morir, sin usar espadas, armas ninguna. Bastaba con correr tanto que le dolieran los pies, pero sin importar cuanto sangrara no podia detenerse hasta lograr el objetivo primordial de su corta existencia, escapar.

Fueron seis veces, exactamente.

En las primera tres ocasiones, resulto tan lastimada por las ramas de los arbustos, en lugares que no podia reconocer, hechandose a llorar, cargada de impotencia, que luego de varias horas, la volvian a encontrar. Entonces, el castigo era peor que todas las heridas que le causaban las ramas.

Las siguientes dos veces, evito rendirse ante el agobiante deseo de descansar, aunque solo fueran segundos. Sabia que si se detenia, no habria forma de volver a ponerse de pie. Y lucho con tanta fuerza aquellas ocasiones, que no recordaba en que momento habia perdido el conocimiento. Los recuerdos que podia mantener con frecuencia en sus sueños, eran los daños que estaba obligada a guardar en su cuerpo, por darse el atrevimiento de llegar demasiado lejos.

Aveces, mientras esta dormida, sus heridas duelen tanto que aun con los ojos cerrados y la razon lejos de la realidad despierta, ella sabe de que se trata ese malestar. Y asi lo prefiere, porque al sentirlo dormida, el dolor se inmiscuye en su piel hasta que, podia asegurar, forma parte de ella.

No estaba mal, estaba conciente de su alrededor, de su realidad, y ese dolor punzante, amargo en su pecho, le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta, sin ilusiones.

Como la ultima vez que cayo en una, aquella en que dejo de luchar al fin.

Despues de correr aun mas lejos que antes, y llegar al limite del territorio que la mantenia cautiva, de enredarse la tela del kimono que llebaba encima, y creerse libre al dejarlo caer en la suciedad del pasto verde y humedo, se vio atrapada.

Sus compañeros estaban alli, ninguno la miraba, solo su maestro se acerco a hablarle en esa noche.

-No moriras en nuestras manos. Ellos moriran en tus manos. Nosotros te salvamos, pero debes cumplir tu objetivo. De lo contrario, es preferible que encuentres una muerte rapida, antes de que vuelvas a nosotros. No hay mayor deshonor que ese.

Y esas palabras si resonaron como un susurro de muerte, que la perseguirian en sueños durante años.

... ...

Era una epoca hermosamente violenta esa en la que vivian.

Las guerras, los saqueos, las muertes, solo eran detalles menores. Los graves, esas palabras e historias que los extraños extranjeros desconocian, y que estaba prohibido mencionar en un hogar tranquilo, era lo que se vivia detras de las celebraciones de triunfos, derrochando las ganancias que se hallaba uno en una aldea pequeña, las mujeres.

Cada fragmento de su alma ya habia sido separada, por eso resultaba ser tan fria ante el hecho de que la tuvieran alli, vestida con las mejores telas, el cabello lacio suelto sobre los hombros y luciendo hermosa comparada con todas las otras pobres muchachas que si estaban, o al menos lucian, asustadas.

Una fila de ellas se exponia ante una fila de soldados que las observaban sin expresiones aparte de deseo, o hambre.

Al principio fue dificil, pero con el tiempo aprendio a distinguir hombres de demonios, aunque aveces necesitara mas asegurarse de que no se hallaba ante simples y meros humanos.

Estos de esta noche, lucian hermosamente sobrenaturales. Algo de lo que los humanos no podian estar orgullosos de poseer.

Aunque un demonio poseyera algun rasgo caracteristico de su especie, como escamas, por ejemplo, los ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-El General Ryu. -menciono alguno de ellos, y todos le cedieron el paso a un demonio demasiado hermoso como para ser un dragon, al menos era lo que su nombre significaba.

Poseia el cabello lacio largo y hermoso, casi provocandole envidia. Vestia elegante, y llebaba puesto escamas de cuero que cubria su pecho y abdomen, como si no necesitara las otras piezas de la armadura.

Rin, concentrada en lo suyo, se encargo de no dejar ver ningun gesto en su rostro. Eso seria patetico, ademas de que no lo sentia. Si ese demonio era su objetivo hoy, saldria pronto de alli.

Ese que no imaginaba lo que la joven humana pensaba, la inspecciono minuciosamente, camino a su alrededor y hasta la olfateo.

Algo que sin duda resultaba grosero para ella.

Se alejo dos pasos de la susodicha, y giro.

-¿Te gusta ella? -se dirigio a alguien que Rin no podia ver con claridad.

-Parece delgada.

Una voz rasposa surgio de esa pequeña sombra junto al general.

¿Se la estaba ofreciendo a esa pequeña cosa? Fue dificil ocultar el asombro que sintio cuando el general volvio, y detras de el habia una pequeña criatura verde, o bien, una rana gigante. Este era el primer demonio que podia observar de una especie asi.

Los dos la seguian estudiando.

-Me parece adecuada.

-Mas bien, insuficiente. Jamas encontraremos una humana ideal. Mi amo se merece mas.

El demonio hermoso puso los ojos en blanco al oir tal.

-Hemos discutido esto durante semanas. Sera ella. -Sentencio viendola fijamente.

A ella no le importaba en absoluto toda esa situacion, ni lo que pretendian, pero se pregunto, quien seria ese amo demonio que buscaba una humana adecuada. Claramente, se la iba a devorar.

¿Seria ella la indicada para satisfacer su apetito? Esperaba que si.

Iba a cumplir su objetivo, o morir.

... ...

... ...

_**Tampoco yo se lo que escribi.**_

_**El placer es mio.**_

_**Dmonisa.**_


End file.
